Maximum Ride: The Flock
by MaxRide1
Summary: The flock is continuing their life, but where is it heading? New powers devolp and relationships continue to grow, but where is it all heading...FAX
1. They took him

I slowly start to wake up to a great smell. I jump out of bed and look around for something clean to wear. I find an Oklahoma sweatshirt and some grey sweatpants. I walk out of my room and down the hallway to the kitchen. Iggy was standing there making blueberry muffins, my favorite.

"Morning Ig."

"Hey Max, do you want 5 or 6 muffins?" Iggy asked.

"You know that I always eat 7!" I said jokingly in return.

I walked into the living room where Gazzy was eating his muffins. Then, him being The Gasman and all just had to show off his "special" talent. I left the room and went to go wake up Angel and Nudge before they missed breakfast.

"Angel wake up sweetie," I said in the sweetest voice. And believe me, that isn't very often that I use that voice. Though I have using it more often since we haven't seen and signs of Erasers, Flyboys, or the M-Geeks.

"But it is only 9:30!" Angel said not so happily.

"I don't care, get up."

So after Angel was dressed and eating her muffins, I had to move on to Nudge. She always has been a heavy sleeper, so I walked in there with a blow horn and just gave on little toot, and she was on her feet.

"What's the emergency??" She asked her eyes as wide as Texas.

"Your muffins are done." She was not too happy.

I walked back out to the kitchen noticing that I had not seen Fang this morning. Usually he is the first one up.

I walked to his room which is right next to mine and peeked in. Fang was there alright, he was with Brigid. He had promised me that he would never talk to her again when we started going out. And not only was he with her, his arms where around her like we where back in Antarctica.

I stormed to my room right next to it and slammed the door that I swore that it could have snapped in half.

Nudge came in and sat by me on my bed.

"He promised!!!" I wept into my pillow.

"I know, I know." Nudge said reassuringly.

Ever since we got back from saving my mom from Mr. Chu, me and Fang have been really close; he had never lied to me before. I was not going to let him go on this one.

Just then, we heard a huge crash come from the kitchen, Nudge and I rushed to the kitchen even though my eyes where red and my makeup was running. (Yes I have started to wear makeup, even though Fang says that I am beautiful without it. But who cares about Fang right now.) We went out there and everything was fine, Iggy was in the kitchen and Gazzy was in the living room. The only thing different was the living room window was broken.

"Is everything ok?" Fang asked running from his room.

"Well, not everything," I said.

"Like what?"

"Me."

Then he looked at me and noticed that I had been crying. He held open his arms like he wanted a hug, but instead I ran over to Gazzy.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"They took The Gasman." He said.


	2. Then Plan

**So here is the second chapter. I will not write a third until I get 5 reviews.**

"What?" I said, confused.

"They took the Gasman."

I was totally lost now. He was sitting right there!

"They took him. I am not the real Gasman."

This is just like when they replaced me with Max 2.

"Where did they take him?" I asked.

"The School."

He turned around and I could tell it wasn't Gazzy. He was staring off into space. Gazzy is always alert and smiling.

Fang walked over to me and patted my head. I moved out of the way before he tried to hug me. Now wasn't the time for making up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Gazzy's gone."

"I know. But why didn't you hug me?"

"I saw you with her, god you promised."

I went to the bathroom and wiped the makeup off and went to my room. Now was time for a plan. This had to be good. I remember this happening to my Angel not to long ago.

"Okay guys." I said all leaderish.

Fang was not even looking at me. Brigid was gone. She said that she was just checking up on us. Whatever.

"Hey, Gazzy 2, can you leave, this is a flock meeting." Iggy said.

"Fine."

"Well of course we are going to go to the school and get him back. So lets leave. The rest of the plan will unfold from there." I said.

**Short I know, but please review!!**


	3. Getting him back

**So here is the next chapter. So far I only have 3 reviews. ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

To tell you the truth, I was scared. This had happened to Angel and now her brother was gone. Man that girl has had a hard life.

"So why was Brigid here?" I asked Fang when we were flying.

"She wasn't."

"Umm… I saw her in you room. Man it was like we lived in the Arctic how tight you were holding her."

"Oh yeah. I have a new power. I can make anyone come to me when ever I want."

"I was in the next room, you could of just came over."

"Sorry. I wanted someone to hug and usually you don't hug."

"Well that is true. Sorry I didn't trust you."

"It's okay."

We soon saw the School and we landed in the woods next to it. We tucked our wings in and started walking. Angel came up behind me and grabbed my hand. We walked to the front and then, surprisingly, we could see Gazzy in the field. He was flying with the Flyboys and trying to fight them off. The School wasn't very smart. They just had a tall fence that we could easily fly over.

We flew over it and helped Gazzy fight off the Flyboys and then I checked him once we got outside the fence again. He looked just like the day he left. We put the Gazzy 2 in place and flew off. Wow that was easy. Hopefully they didn't see it.

"We have to leave our house." I said to break the silence.

"Yeah we do." Fang agreed.

"We could go to the cave." Iggy said.

"I guess that is going to be home for now." I said

We flew to the cave reunited and happy. This is just great.

**So, If you read this, review!!! I can tell if you don't and I will go out and hunt you!!**

**JK!!**

**Thanks to supernerdy and Kara Nicole!! Love you two!!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Okay, so it is almost midnight and man, I'm bored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! Dang it!**

**Max POV**

We were at the cave and I saw Angel yawn.

"Why don't you get some rest? A growing kid needs that sometimes." I suggested.

"Okay. Night, love you all."

Not long after Angel went to sleep, Gazzy fell asleep next to Iggy and they were snoring like a train. It was just me and Fang. (Man this happens a lot!)

"So, how's life?" Fang asked sounding nervous.

"Well, you've been here the whole time, so you should know."

"I haven't gone with you to the bathroom!"

I hit him and then we sat in silence for a while. It was kinda cold up on the cliff, so I shivered. Fang must have seen it because he wrapped me up in his wings and we took watch in silence till it was Iggy's turn. I went to the back corner of the cave and huddled under my wings.

**Gazzy POV**

My eyes opened. I immediately looked out of the cave to the sky and saw dark clouds. Ugh, I thought. We won't be able to leave the cave today. It was going to rain.

"Hey Iggy."

"Hey Gazzer. What do you want for breakfast?"

"What do we have?"

"Umm… a ton of stuff. Just look in my backpack."

I went and found a book. On the front it says Iggy's Journal. Hmmm… this could be interesting. I opened it and read:

April 3rd: We got Gazzy back from the School today. Replaced him with the Gazzy that they left. They just set themselves up!! Haha! Oh wow, man I am not being my self today. Since we can't live in our house anymore, we are now living in our cave. A secret hiding place that we scoped out when we first moved into the house. We are the only ones that know about it. Well, I am on watch now and I probably should watch, well you know what I mean. Bye.

"Did you find anything?" Iggy said.

"What, oh wait, yeah thanks Ig."

**Fang POV**

Do I love Max? This thought came across my head a lot lately. I am more of a thinker person, not a tell my feelings person.

_She loves you back Fang. _Dang it!! Gosh Angel, always has to show off her powers!

_Sorry. I will stay out of your head today. It is bad outside and we can't go anywhere. What a good day to think._

Well, last night, she did lean into my shoulder when I wrapped my wings around her. Maybe she was just cold. Ah, stop kidding yourself, she is in looove with you this much! Oh, she was on drugs. I am tired. Nap time.

When I woke up, Max was sitting next to obviously talking to Angel in her head. Angel wasn't going to talk to me today, so it will have to wait till tomorrow.

**Max POV**

I woke up that morning and had to go to the restroom REALLY bad. I went out of the cave and around the corner and did my business. I came back and pretty much did nothing all day. Fang did the same, looked like he was concentrating on having a conversation with himself in his head. He fell asleep and I decided to talk to Angel.

_Hey sweetie._

_Hey Max, how are you?_

_Good I guess. Just trying to figure out if Fang likes me back. I knew that you would have to know sooner or later._

_He does Max._

_Really?? _

She didn't reply. I looked at her and she just shrugged. I was bored out of my head. Wait, isn't that expression, bored out of my mind? Oh, who cares. I am arguing with myself. If the voice in my head wasn't enough. I am officially going CRAZY!

Just then, Fang started waking up.

"Hey."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Sure. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah." Usually Fang didn't want to talk, so I thought that I better listen.

"I love you."

**Long chapter, sorry the last ones were short. I was really bored this time. Thanks Kara Nicole! I changed some things! Hopefully more reviews.**

**Good night, now it is 12:29 and man am I tired! **

**NIGHT!**


	5. The Kiss

**I just woke up, and here I am writing for mostly ONE person!**

**It will make me cry if more people don't review! No joke!**

**So, Fang has just told Max that he loves her. How will Max react?**

**The only way to find out is to READ ON!! Haha!**

**So, I need help with ideas.**

**If you could help me out, that would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang POV**

"I love you." What am I doing?? Did I really just tell Max that?

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are beautiful in every way." Man am I getting mushy!

"Ok." She was blushing. She either thinks that I am a freak or loves me back.

"The truth is…" Get on with it Maximum!

"I love you too." YES!!

Max loves me! You know that dance where you move you arms in a counterclockwise circle in front of you? I would have done that, except Max might have changed her mind.

**Max POV**

Oh my gosh, Fang loves me! Good thing Angel was asleep cause I am sure that both of our minds were racing. No more hiding it! We were sitting pretty close, and I looked up at him.

"I love you." Now I could say that out loud.

"Same." Fang was always a one word person.

I looked around at the kids, all of them where sleeping, Iggy was even snoring. Nothing like a rainy day to spend sleeping. Or with the person that loves you.

I looked back up at Fang. His dark eyes melting in mine. He leaned in and pushed his lips against mine. At that point, Angel must have woken up, and she was saying awww.

We broke apart and everyone except Iggy was staring at us. He is blind though. Nudge and Angel both had adorable faces that meant "Awwww."

Gazzy had a face on the was saying "Ewwwwww." He didn't understand true love yet.

Then I felt something cold on my temple.

"Move away or she gets shot." Said a wolf-like voice.

_Erasers. God, just when have a little bit of down time, they have to come and ruin it._

The last thing I remember from that scene was Fang lunging at the Eraser and kicking the gun. I heard a BOOM and then everything went black.

­

**So, is Max hit by a bullet? **

**I don't know. Wait yes I do.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks Kara Nicole!**

**This one was for you.**

**I need ideas for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Dream

**­That is if you count the one at midnight!**

**It stormed last night, so I have to bail buckets of water out of our pool. It stinks!**

**Anyway, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Max POV**

I wake up to severe pain in my stomach and five very worried faces staring down at me.

"What happened?" I managed to ask. Everything hurt.

"You were shot." Gazzy said. Man he was tough.

I tried to sit up, but it hurt to much. A tear went down my cheek. Fang wiped it away. He helped me lean against the side of the cave.

"Nudge, would you help me out here, can you bring the bullet out with your magnetic power?"

"Sure, I'll try."

She got it out and I felt a little bit better. It still hurt a lot though!

I was sitting in Fang's lap and he was rocking me. I feel asleep and had the worst dream.

*Nightmare*

_We were back staying at Anne's house and I walked to Fang's room to say good night. I hadn't really talked to him that day. He is always quiet. Lissa was sitting on his bed. She was asleep and Fang walked over to her from his laptop. He kissed her on the head and curled up next to her. _

*Nightmare End*

I woke up really fast and looked up at Fang. He was asleep, his head against the cave wall. I couldn't move, otherwise I would have. Instead, I leaned my head against his chest and tried to fall asleep, but instead I lay awake thinking till the next morning.

**Fang POV**

Max was still in my lap when I woke up the next morning. She was laying there with her eyes closed, but I could tell she was not asleep. She was thinking.

"You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She got up and went to Iggy's back pack to look for food. She went to the other side of the cave with some yogurt and opened it.

"I know there is something wrong."

"I'll tell you later, how about we take first and second watch tonight?"

"Sure."

**So, will Max tell him the truth?**

**I really need reviews!**

**Bye, I updated three times today, I think that it is enough!**


	7. Night, Night

**So, next chapter, sorry I haven't updated lately. I really need reviews to keep this story coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. This dude names James Patterson does.**

**Max POV**

Man! Was I in pain? Of course!

The whole day, I sat in the cave watching the kids play when I heard a buzzing.

I looked up to the sky. Guess what? The retarded freaking Flyboys had found us! Crap, I couldn't fight.

"Guys! Flyboys!" Was all I could do. I felt stupid for not helping fight, but I couldn't.

Fang stood in front me making sure that none of the Flyboys got to me. How sweet, but right now I was mad at him. There wasn't very many, only 5, so the Flock took them out in no time.

After they were all gone, we sat in silence. Everyone was breathing heavily from the fight except me. I felt hopeless!

"We need to move." Angel broke the silence.

"I know." I said. Why can't we just stay in one place for once?

"How about your mom's house?" Iggy suggested.

I knew why he wanted to go there, Ella. He eventually admitted to 'loving' her after we moved away from her.

"You just want to go there because Ella is there. I mean, she is nice and pretty, but how can you be in love with Max's sister? That would be like Gazzy like liking me! That is just wrong Ig. Come on!" Nudge went on. And on. And on. Until Fang slapped his had over her mouth.

After having a last dinner in the cave, we started for my mom's house. I started out really bad. I dropped about 100 feet almost colliding with the ground below, but Fang came down and helped me fly until I got the hang of it. I will admit that I may have faked it a bit just to get his hand on my waist.

I was thinking as we were flying. But first I put up a block to get Angel out of my mind. How could I stay mad at that sweet face? After all, it was just a dream. He did protect me from the Flyboys.

Not too much longer, we arrived at my mom's house. She greeted us at the door. I went straight to the couch and lay down. My mom came over to me.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"No."

She pulled up my shirt and carefully examined my wound.

"Hunny, I will be right back."

She came back with a first aid kit and some painkillers. She gave me the pain killers and I swallowed them without water. She put this cream on it that smelled like the school and I tried to get up, but Fang was right there to stop me.

She wrapped me up in a ton of bandages and I have to admit, it did feel better. I could sit up on my own. I sat there and Nudge came over.

"So, Max… How are you feeling? I mean, you look horrible. Oh, wait… you look beautiful, just you don't look like you feel good. That is definitely what I met."

Man, that girl can never just shut up!

"I am feeling fine thanks."

That night, since we didn't have to take watch, I was sitting in my room. I looked at the clock. It said 12:46. I always was a night owl. Just then, I heard a tap on my door and Fang walked in. He said next to me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You are in my room and it is way past midnight."

"Oh. Well, I wanted to hear what you had to say. From earlier."

"It's nothing."

"Whatever." He grabbed my hand. He helped me scoot closer to him.

I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Fine. I had this dream that you were with Lissa and you loved it. Is that true?" I asked like an idiot. I knew that he wasn't. We were far from Virginia.

"Of course not."

"Okay."

We sat there for about 10 minutes and the Iggy came in. Good thing he can't see, cause he would of gave us crap for it.

"Hey, Max… I can't sleep. Is Fang in here?"

"Yeah. Come and take a seat." I patted beside me on the side that Fang wasn't on.

"What's up?"

"I was just watching Jurassic Park and now I can't sleep cause I think that there really is an island out there with dinosaurs. I mean, wouldn't that me cool?!"

"Dude. Why in a million years would you go there in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't know."

We all fell asleep in my room that night after having a long conversation about what we would do if we really did find that island.

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. **

**Even though I am actually watching it right now!**

**Have a good night! (If it is night where you live.)**

**Here it is 10:41.**


	8. Phones and Kisses

**A/N: So…next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Max POV**

I woke up leaning into Fang's shoulder the next morning. Iggy was leaning into mine. It was like dominoes except with people. Good thing Fang is on the end cause he is so strong and buff and WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?

Anyway, I almost forgot about my wound until I tried to stand up. When I did, I cried out and Fang and Iggy were there to catch me.

"Are you okay, Max?" Iggy asks me.

"Yeah. Help me go downstairs."

They did and we sat at the table.

"I got you guys a little something." My mom said.

"What?! Is it clothes? I mean I know that the closets are full, but you could never have enough clothes." Of course that was none other than Nudge.

"No, I got you all cell phones. Max, I got the LG Voyager for you. Fang, the LG Dare. Nudge, I got you the Blitz. Gazzy, the Juke. Iggy, the enV 2. And Angel, LG Glance. The numbers and texting are ready."

She left for work and I took my phone out of the box. Titanium! That means if I drop it while we are fighting, it won't break. I send a text message to Fang just to test it out.

_Yo! Just a test._

_~max~_

A couple seconds after I send it, Fang's phone beeps and he looks at it.

"It's working Max."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

After we ate some cereal for breakfast, we sat in the living room with our phones checking them out. I set my background as a picture of Angel and Total. So cute!

My phone beeps, I look down. The screen says that I have a new message from Fang.

_Can I talk to you about something?_

_FnG_

I hit reply and type.

_Yep, anything._

_~max~_

After a minute, my phone beeps again.

_Okay, letz go upstairz_

_FnG_

He gets up and helps me up the stairs. We go into my room and he sits me on my bed. He sits right next to me and takes my hand in his.

"I think that I might me in love." He says.

My heart skips a beat, what if it's not me?

"With you."

AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! HE FINALLY ADMITTED IT!

"Really?"

"Yep."

He leaned in closer to me and lifted my chin up with his finger. He stared into my eyes and then before I knew it, we were kissing. It was like fireworks went off!

"ZOMG!"

I heard Nudge say. She had been watching us kiss. Ugh.

"Nudge, what are you doing in here?"

"I needed help. I couldn't figure out how to open a text message."

"Just taking a guess here, but you push the middle button." Fang said sarcastically.

The whole day went by great and that night, Fang and I stayed up late talking about our travels and how close we are. He laid down on one of my pillows and he helped me lay my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me to sleep.

Today was a great day.

**A/N Ok!**

**So, love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want to marry it?**

**For the fun of it, if you read this, you have to review the type of phone you have.**

**I have the Titanium LG voyager.**

**How about you!**


	9. Waking up and a Worry

**Ok, so I had a review that asked the plot of this story.**

**There really isn't one, just random things that the flock goes through.**

**Ok, so I need some ideas that the flock will go through, so if you review with the idea in there, I may just use them all!**

**Check out my other story, Maximum Ride: Meeting New People**

**And yeah, so read on!**

**Max POV**

I woke up yet again in Fang's arms.

"Hey, how did you sleep, baby?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You called me baby."

"Oh, sorry." He looked so cute just laying there next to me. I wonder how long he was laying there just watching me sleep.

_About an hour._ Ugh! Angel really needs to stay out of my mind.

_Sorry Max, I am bored. Can I have my phone now?_ I forgot that I took all of there phones and put them in my room last night.

_Once I get downstairs._

_Fine._

Fang helped me get up and got me some clothes to wear. I stumbled into the bathroom and washed my face and pulled my clothes on trying not to tear the bandages.

I stumbled out and Fang was right there. He helped me down the stairs. I handed out the phones and immediately they started texting.

"Who in the world could you be texting?" I asked.

"Ella." Iggy replied.

"How do you even know what it says?"

"It says it outloud when I push this button."

"Oh."

I turned the t.v. on and turned it to cartoons for Gazzy and Angel. They really didn't even notice till the Pokémon song came on. Then, they got up and danced to it and Gazzy acted like his phone was one of those balls. He threw it and it landed on the couch safely.

"You're a dork." Fang said.

"At least I'm not dating my sister."

His face went like 33 different shades of red and he got up and went down the hallway. I guessed that he went to the bathroom. When he didn't come back, I got a little worried. I texted his phone.

_Where are you dude?_

_~max~_

About a minute later I got a text message.

_Gone._

_FnG_

I got worried and decided to call his phone. It rang and rang and rang and then finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" It really didn't sound like Fang.

"Hey, come back to the living room. I need help."

"I can't."

"Why?" This was starting to worry me.

"Cause someone's tied me up."

**Dun, dun, dun!!**

**What will happen with Fang??**

**Review and I will tell you!**

**Oh, I am going to ask you guys another question!**

**What kind of pajamas do you wear?**

**I wear like a long sleeve shirt and like boy boxers(I'm a girl) and sometimes long knee high socks.**

**Tell the truth!**


	10. Jokes and the Store

**Ok, thanks for answering the last question. **

**If you don't think that I read your review, then you are wrong!**

**And I have a question for Bedelato.**

**If you don't wear pjs, then what do you wear to bed?**

**Your birthday suit!**

**Eww…**

**I pitched like 120 pitches last night and caught, so I am tired and my arm hurts, so this chapter may not be as long.**

**Ok, so next chapter!**

**Max POV**

What?! I had Angel read Fang's mind, but she didn't get anything.

I had Iggy help me to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and Fang didn't answer. He must be tied up.

I barged in, I don't care if he is in the shower, I care about my flock. Especially him.

He was sitting on the toilet with his phone in his hand and a HUGE smile on his face.

"Hey Max."

"Dude, you said that you were tied up."

"Yeah, I had a dude come here and tie me up."

God, sometimes new powers are helpful but yet sometimes they are annoying.

"Fang! Why in the world would you do that to me?"

"Sorry."

He got up and helped Iggy get me back to the living room.

We sat there in silence and watched the t.v.

My mom came home and asked if any of us wanted to go to the store. Me and Nudge needed a few things, so we decided to go with my mom.

We went to stuff we needed and put it in the cart. After that, we decided to get Angel and Gazzy some toys for them to play with.

We got Gazzy a Transformer Lego set and Angel some My Little Ponies.

Hopefully they like them.

And of course, my mom had to pick the check out line that had a guy about 18 working. When we got all of our stuff on the thing, I walked over to where the bags were. He looked at me.

"Well, hey there." Eww… Oh my gosh. Why does this always happen?

"Hi."

I turned to go get a pop.

"This side is even better."

"Excuse me? That is my sister fool. You can't talk to her like that. She has a boyfriend just so you know."

Thanks Nudge.

"Well, I don't see him here. He'll never find out."

"Excuse me, sir. Can you please work on checking us out instead of looking at my daughter?"

"Well, I'm definitely checking one of you out."

At that point, I was tired of this crap and walked to the bathroom. Nudge followed me.

"God. What a sexist pig." I said to her when we got in the bathroom.

"Yeah I know. How come that always happens to you and Fang? I mean it never like happens to Iggy and me. Angel and Gazzy are too young for relationships. Don't you think?"

"Whatever. But could you please itch my wing? It is really bugging me."

After she did, we heard a toilet flush and someone walked out of the farthest stall.

Oh crap…

**So…**

**How was it?**

**Another question…**

**What is the weirdest thing that you had to buy at the store by yourself?**

**Mine would probably be an R rated movie.**

**It was scary and the dude is like okay…**

**Review!**

**Haha! I don't know why I'm laughing.**

**Have you ever heard the song Starstrukk by 3O!3?**

**Yeah, it's a great song.**


	11. Bathroom and Text

**Ok…**

**We got 4****th**** in our tourney!**

**Check out my other story, Maximum Ride: Meeting New People**

**And ummm… Yeah!!**

**Max POV**

We heard a toilet flush and we turned to the farthest stall.

It was Ella!

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!"

"I skip school all the time!"

Was that really Ella that just said that? She looks like a good little school girl!

"Ok? Mom's here. She said that after she was done checking out, she would come to the bathroom."

"Well I guess I better leave!"

She left and Nudge and I used the restroom and washed our hands. Mom came in with a bunch of bags handed them to us. We left and as we were driving home, Nudge was trying to keep Ella's secret in.

We got home and put the groceries away.

I went up to my room. After I was just sitting on the bed for about 2 minutes, I heard a knock on my door. Fang came in before I could say anything.

"Hey." I said as he came and sat down next to me.

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"To be with you."

"You're cheesy."

"So."

Here we go with the one word sentences now.

"What's wrong, really?"

"I wish that I would of told you earlier."

"That you love me?" I kinda choked on the word love.

"Yeah." He said it so quiet, I could barely hear it.

"You know that I only dated Sam to make you jealous?"

"Yeah."

"And same thing with Lissa."

"Yep."

Why must he always say one word?

Soon, my mom called us down for supper. We were having steak and mashed potatoes. Yummy!

After we were done eating, I put my plate in the dishwasher and back up to my room and looked at my phone.

I had a text message.

It was from a number that I didn't know.

_Hey Max._

_It's Sam._

Oh CRAP!

**Ok, so…**

**Review!**

**Question of the update…**

**Have you ever skipped school? If so, where did you go?**

**I haven't.**

**Review!**


	12. Another Plan

**Ok, so I am getting depressed cause I don't have any emails in my box!**

**Review and you will make my frown go upside down!**

**Max POV**

I replied.

_How did you get my number?_

He didn't text back the rest of the day.

I went downstairs and got a snack.

As I was going through the refrigerator, I felt a breath on my neck. I turned around and Fang was right there.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just have a feeling that we can't stay here forever." That was a long sentence for Fang.

"Okay, we will leave tomorrow."

"That's the thing. You always say that but you usually never know where we are going."

Fang was sure talkative tonight.

"Why are you talking so much?"

"I talk when I feel strong about something and this I do."

"Okay, then lets leave tonight. Go get Gazzy and Iggy and I'll go get Angel and Nudge."

He gave me a peck on the lips and went to go get the guys.

**Whitecoat's POV**

They got him to easily. We must get him back. I was thinking about ways to get anyone out of the flock. They were all very powerful. Max would be the hardest to capture, but yet the best one to capture. She is the leader.

I went and got 6 cages. Three large one's, two medium ones, and one small one. I set them up in an empty room.

Tomorrow will be the big day.

**Short, I know!**

**But I wanted to leave it with a cliffy!**

**Question of the update:**

**Who do you text the most?**

**If you don't have a phone, who do you talk to the most?**

**Review and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	13. Surprise!

**Ok, so it seems like I am writing this for no one. If I don't get some people saying that they are reading this, I am going to stop writing. Cause I am spending my time trying to write good stuff. No one is reading this, so what is the point even.**

**I even let anonymous reviews. Everyone on the face of the planet could review.**

**So thanks.**

**Review if you want me to keep writing.**

**Bye. (Maybe forever.) **


	14. Author's Note

**Hey!**

**Just to let you know, I am continuing this story!**

**I am going to Las Vegas on Sunday, so I will try to update before then!**

**Check out my other story, Maximum Ride: Meeting New People.**


	15. Where Are We?

**I have decided to continue with this story!**

**I leave on Sunday, so I probably won't update again. **

**That is until I get back on Wednesday, but school starts the next day!**

**I will hopefully update once a week during the school year.**

**So…**

**Max POV**

Have I ever told you that flying is like you are on top of the world? Well, it is!

After we were flying for a good 5 hours, we saw a cliff and a cave that we could sleep in.

Just as we were about to land, I had a major brain attack. I started plummeting to the ground and I passed out.

**Fang POV**

We left and started flying.

After about 5 hours of silence. Angel spotted a cave, and we went towards it.

Right before we landed, Max must have had a brain attack, cause she started falling very fast.

I tried to go after her, but I couldn't see anything. My vision was going black. Not like I don't like black or anything. I just don't like this kind of black.

I started falling too.

**Nudge POV**

We landed in the cave and since it was night, we couldn't see anything. Surprisingly, Max and Fang weren't behind us.

We let it go, because it was Max and Fang, it's not like they got captured. They probably went for a flight together. Awww…. How cute are they??

I fell asleep talking to Angel about Max and Fang.

**Fang POV**

When I could finally see something again, I noticed that I was in a cage.

"Holy (insert swear word of your choice here)!"

"What, Fang?"

Obviously, Max hadn't totally woken up yet.

"Look around."

She didn't say anything and I could tell that she was going to cry.

"NOT AGAIN!" She wailed.

"Max, we'll get out."

"No, Fang, I think that I just want to live here for the rest of my life."

She had to be joking!

Maybe not. She was crying and she was as far away from me as she could.

She started hitting her head on the bars. I reached out and touched her.

"Max."

"WHAT!"

"Stop."

"Why should I Fang?"

"Because I love you."

That got her to stop.

She came over as close to me as she could. Her forehead was red. Sometimes she can be really stubborn. But she is always cute.

I reached my hand through the bars and held hers.

**Okay, that was a really weird chapter.**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.**

**Question of the udate: Which story of mine do you like better?**

**If you don't read my other story, go check it out!**

**I can't really answer that, but if I were to choose one, it would be **

**Maximum Ride: Meeting New People.**


	16. Treadmills

**Omfg!! That stands for "Oh My Freaking Gosh!"**

**I have not updated in a long time!!**

**Check out my other Fan-Fic, Maximum Ride: Meeting New People for the explanation.**

**Max POV**

We slept as peacefully as we could that night. When we woke up in the morning, it was to people pulling us out of our cages into other ones. I tried to flail and get away, but it was useless, they had drugged us up good.

They took us to a room with two treadmills. There was two platforms on which were the treadmills. Another one for the person that I supposed would be watching us. He stepped onto his platform.

They clipped our wings, and set us on the treadmills. Once they were ready, they told us to run. The treadmills started at one and was raising a level every minute.

Once we were on three, the floor dropped around us, leaving the person that was watching us on his platform and the two treadmills with us on them.

I looked over at Fang with a weary face. He gave me the same expression.

I looked down from my treadmill and I could see that the floors had gone into the wall, not down. There were 4 foot spikes on the ground about 10 feet below us.

If we fall, we are going to be kebobs.

When the speed got to ten, we were barely breaking a sweat, but the drugs made us really loopy.

"Look at the pretty lights, Max." Fang said.

He was more loopy than I thought.

I look over at him, and he is looking at the lights on the ceiling.

Almost too fast, his shoe fell off, and he went flying off backwards of the treadmill.

If he was going to die, so am I.

**Ah!!!**

**I am going to have a contest today instead of a question.**

**There is also a contest on my other story. If you don't know this one, maybe you will know the other one.**

**First place: Gets a whole update dedicated to them.**

**Second place: You get mentioned and talked about in the Author's Note.**

**Third place: Shoutout**

**Tell me what song this is:  
**

"**Four letter word just to get me along. It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue."**

**That's all I am going to give you!!**

**Review!!**


	17. Cages And a Reply

**Update, update, oh this is and Update!!**

**dancingqueen114**** congrats, your whole chapter will be coming soon. You got first place!!**

**WindClanApprentice112 congrats, since you are not a member, I can't really do anything except mention you for getting second place.**

**Recap: Max and Fang are falling into the place that has the spikes.**

**Max POV**

As soon as I thinkthat I am going to hit the spikes, a floor comes under me and saves my life.

I black out.

**Nudge POV**

Max and Fang are gone. The School had to of taken them.

I wake up Angel and we go after them. Iggy and Gazzy are right behind us.

**Max POV**

When I wake up, Angel is right above me. We were still on the floor that came out before the spikes.

"What happened sweetie?"

"Um… Well, I was reading your mind and I could tell you were troubled."

Sometimes I think that I just want to hug that girl tell her guts come out!

"So, what did you do to the Whitecoats?"

Before she could answer, one of them jumped on her and flattened her to the ground.

"You never get in the way of an experiment again!"

Then I blacked out again.

When I woke up, I was in my cage again, only this time, my hands were in handcuffs.

I heard a beep and I thought that someone was going to come in for another experiment, but I noticed that it was just my phone. They hadn't taken it away!

Sam had texted me back. Or at least that was what I was guessing. I reached for it, barely grasping it and pulled it out of my pocket.

I looked around; the whole flock was in separate cages. They were all asleep except for Fang who was going in and out of invisibility.

_Ella._

My own sister gave him my number. I wanted him to be done with!

**Review!!**

**Question of the Update:**

**Who is your favorite Maximum Ride character?**

**Mine would have to be Max.**


	18. Iggy hears something

**Whoa!! This story really has like exploded.**

**A special thanks to Awesomely Tuff, Tuff Guy and . You guys reviewed like crazy and made me super happy!!**

**Yesterday, I worked and so I super sore from walking up and down steps for 5 hours. Ugh! That probably is not the thing to do if I might have a fractured leg either!!**

**My calves are on fire!**

**Max POV**

I texted Sam back.

_Okay?? I'm a little busy. Don't text me back EVER!_

Was it a little harsh, of course. But who cares. He was out of my life.

I looked over at Fang. He was really perfect.

_That's cute Max. _Angel.

_Please get out of my head. I really need to think by my self right now. _

After I waited a minute, Fang turned to me and whispered something so soft that I wasn't sure that I heard right.

"I love you a ton, Max."

I turned to him and he was looking right through me with those dark eyes.

"I love you too."

That's when I fell asleep the happiest I could in a cage at the school.

**Iggy POV**

I was dozing off when I heard the door open down the hall. I could barely hear a conversation.

"Are they ready?"

"I'm not sure that I want to exterminate them quite yet."

What! Exterminate? Isn't that what they do to bugs?

"Max!!"

"Yeah!"

"I think it's time to go."

**Short I know, but this is the second one today and you guys should be happy.**

**My life is a lot better now. This one guy has just made my life a ton better!!**

**Question of the update:**

**What is the best thing that has ever happened to you in your life?**


End file.
